Equestria Girls: How the Story Should Have Went
by KittenDoesFanFiction
Summary: This is my version of Equestria Girls, instead of winning the crown Twilight and her friends make a plot to steal the most important element of harmony. I use references from "Everything Wrong With Equestria Girls in 7 Minutes or Less" rated K plus for slight use of alcohol and mere violence.


Disclaimer I do not own My Little Pony or anything related to that. I also used parts from this video "Everything Wrong with Equestria Girls in 7 Minutes or Less" I suggest you check it out and leave comments or likes for chapter 2, already have an idea!

* * *

Twilight's POV

One day I got up like a normal day. I trotted to my mirror than saw a sticky note.

"Go to Chrystal Empire" I had forgotten! Celestia called me to Cadance's castle and conveniently, nobody had anything to do. We all arrived on the train, all of Mane 6 as well as Spike that is. I nearly missed the train, I slept in an extra hour! I really need an alarm clock. I also stayed up too late at Pinkie Pie's yesterday... Ya we may have gotten a teensy bit, only the slightest bit, hmm how do I put this, oh yeah... DRUNK! I don't know what kinda sick joke it was, but Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie wanted to "experiment" of course Fluttershy didn't attend, she was making Angel a gourmet dinner for his half birthday. Don't ask. So yeah I was late, so were Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie... Whoop-Dee-Doo, didn't expect those two to waddle in, oh yeah I DID! Sorry I am so flared up... Had a bad time over the past 24 hours. Anyway nobody said anything except bad jokes and pwns the whole way on the train, well except the,

"Are... You ok?" Of Fluttershy every 25 minutes. Everyone would respond by glaring at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. We were there in an hour, felt like days. We all recovered as we walked off the train. We stopped walking like morons and walked to the castle actually talking about how excited we were. We were finally there at the castle and when we walked in we saw the three princesses and a row of guards on each side. One was orange and looked completely different.

"Wow, this pony doesn't stand out at all, he can't possibly be important," I thought.

Cadence walked up and greeted me with a hug. I glared at her.

"What?" She said.

"Y u no hoof shake!" I said. She looked surprised, embarrassed and trying to figure out what I just said all at once. Luna covered.

"We'll discuss matters later, now go to bed," she said. And we walked away like toddlers that were just sent to bed and conveniently we knew exactly where our rooms were. I tried falling asleep but my wings were too big. It was too hard I forgot to bring the duct tape I use to tape my wings down at night, I have Spike do it.

"Spike are you awake?" I asked.

"No..." He mumbled.

"Did you pack duct tape?" I asked.

"No" he said a little growl in his voice.

"But my wings-"

"Deal with it!" Spike said in a loud whisper. I heard rustling and evidently Spike pulled a pillow over his ears.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the volcano," I said to myself. I went to sleep quickly. The day seemed freakishly short but I still fell asleep even though it was only 7:00. I woke up and it was still dark. I heard foot steps. I turned around.

"Huh?" I said. I saw a figure with my crown in it's saddlebag just standing still for a good 10 seconds before running. I chased after it.

"Wake up she has my crown!" I yelled. Within 10 seconds all of Mane 6 is behind me... That was fast. The figure revealed it's face threw my crown in the portal then said,

"Sorry about your crown," laughed maniacally and jumped in after it. I turned to Pinkie Pie.

"Wait so you can get out of bed and start chasing someone in 10 seconds but you can't catch them!" I yelled. Then I looked at Rainbow Dash.

"And you! You can do a sonic rainboom in 2 seconds but can't catch an earth-pony!" I said angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked Applejack.

"It means your a back-round pony!" Said Rarity.

"What did you call me?" Asked AJ. Fluttershy started too slip away.

"Now where are you going?" Yelled Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy. Before she could answer the princesses appeared, they had been there for a while but nobody noticed.

"Would you stop it!" Said Luna.

"Yes you are acting like fillies, I am disappointed now go too bed I will explain in the morning!" Said her sister. Cadance's nodded in agreement. Again we were shunted off to bed. In the morning we woke up rather sluggish, and by we I mean the whole castle, the whole crown thing caused such a commotion. Anyway I walked back to the room with the mirror, I forgot which door so I waited until someone came looking for me. Then when I was in the room Celestia began to explain...


End file.
